1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable bed system, and more particularly, to an adjustable bed system with a bed frame that is adjustable in height.
2. Background of Related Art
Adjustable beds are often used in both home care, and in more formalized medical settings, e.g., hospital rooms. Adjustable beds generally include a pair of end boards, i.e., a headboard and a footboard, a bed frame that extends between the end boards to support a mattress, and a mechanism that allows the height of the bed frame to be adjusted between the end boards so that the bed frame, and thus the mattress and patient, can be raised and lowered.
Various height adjustment mechanisms are known in the art, and typically include a pair of transition boxes, or gearboxes, that are positioned on the end boards, i.e., one transition box on the footboard, and another transition box on the headboard. The transition boxes include internal gearing mechanisms, and are connected to drive screws extending vertically through the end boards such that upon actuation of the transition boxes, the drive screws rotate to either raise or lower the bed frame dependent upon the direction of rotation. One example of such an arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,731 (hereinafter “the '731 patent”).
Adjustable bed systems can be either manually operated, or automatic. Manual systems utilize transition boxes that are operated via a hand crank, for example, whereas automated systems regulate operation of the transition boxes via an electric motor. In both manual and automated systems known in the art, the transition boxes are arranged on the end boards so that they face each other when the system is assembled. A drive shaft extends between, and connects, the transition boxes so that the actuation of one transition box causes corresponding actuation of the other. More specifically, since the drive shaft is connected to both the transition boxes, actuating one of the transition boxes causes rotation of the drive shaft, which thereby transmits a rotational force to the other transition box to the cause simultaneous actuation.
In adjustable bed systems such as that described in the '731 patent, the end boards are different, in that the transition boxes included on the headboard and the footboard are configured for rotation in opposite directions during use. However, such systems have led to inefficiencies during delivery and assembly. For example, on the occasion that two headboards or two footboards are inadvertently delivered, as opposed to one headboard and one footboard, the system would not function properly upon assembly, if at all. In order to remedy the predicament, the bed system would have to be disassembled, and the appropriate parts, i.e., either the missing headboard or footboard, would have to be re-delivered, resulting in not only increased operational costs, but customer dissatisfaction as well.
Systems such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,983,495, 6,997,082, 7,302,716, and 7,441,289 have attempted to prevent such delivery and assembly issues via the development of identical headboards and footboards. Utilizing identical headboards and footboards reduces manufacturing costs, while also eliminating the chance for delivery of an improper end board. These systems, however, are incompatible with systems such as those described in the '731 patent.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to an improved adjustable bed system, and in particular, to an improved bed frame, that is universal in the sense that it can be used with different end boards, such as those described in the '731 patent, as well as with identical end boards, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,983,495, 6,997,082, 7,302,716, and 7,441,289.